Mixed Love
by Lilrdevil92
Summary: Did she love him? How could she? He was a monster, evil, everything she hated. No she didn't love him she lusted after him...right? DamonxBrooke
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. So i've fallen in love with Brooke and Damon as a couple. They would be hottness! So here is my story of their story haha...hope you like it! Oh and i do not own anything of One tree hill of Vampire Diaries. **

Red. It was everywhere. On the walls, the floors, the chairs, her boyfriend...her hands. Her eyes became fixated on her hands. There was so much blood. She couldn't stand the sight of it anymore. Dirty. That's how she felt. She had to rid herself of this feeling, of this filth, of this blood. Walking towards the bathroom, she passed by her dead boyfriend and turned on the shower. Without taking off any of her clothes she walked in the cold shower and allowed the water to wash away the blood. As her clothes began to soak up the cold water she could hear the sirens in the far distant getting louder and louder. Slowly her body lost control of her balance and she started to sway from side to side, suddenly hitting the cold bathroom floor as water continued to wash over her.

………..

Brooke slowly opened her eyes but quickly shut them due to the intense bright lights. After a while, her eyes started to adjust to the lights. "Oh so I see you are awake now. You were out for a while there, must have hit your head pretty hard. How are you feeling sweetie?"

Brooke looked up at the chubby blonde nurse with her clipboard and pen in hand. She sat up, flinching as she realized her fault in getting up too quickly. She swallowed some cold water placed by her night stand. "I'm confused, but otherwise I'm ok I just have a mild headache. Um…where am I?" The nurse looked up from her clipboard after noting down Brooke's headaches.

"You are at the Tree Hill Medical Hospital. You were admitted here last night due to a concussion. Now Miss Davis take these pills they will help with the headache and the adjustment of the lights. Dr. Florentine will be with you in a few minutes. " Brooke gave a simple nod and swallowed the pills. Five minutes later she heard a knock on the door as a police officer walked in. Brooke quickly straightened herself up and cleared her throat.

"Hello Ms. Davis. My name is Officer Cliff and if you are feeling up to it I would like to ask you a few questions regarding the events that took place last night." As soon as those words left the officer's lips, memories came flooding back. The blood, the rose petals, her boyfriend…

Brooke swallowed a sob as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Julian? Where is Julian? Is he ok? What happened to him?"

"Ms. Davis you need to calm down. Just relax ok? Drink some water and calm down." Brooke listened to the officer and took a few breaths. After visibly seeing Brooke calm down the officer slowly spoke to her. "I'm sorry to say this but Mr. Baker is dead." She felt so far away like she was looking through a different world. Julian could not have been dead, could he? He was her boyfriend, yes she might not have loved him but he was someone she could have grown to love. "I'm so sorry about your lost Ms. Davis but it is important that I ask you a few questions." Brooke swallowed hard and nodded her head. Apart of her already knew that he was dead but the other half held on to hope that he was still alive. "Could you please describe yours and Mr. Baker's relationship?"

" Um well he is—was my boyfriend. We recently started dating three months ago…last night was our three month anniversary. We were friends before all throughout college." The officer pulled out his notepad and noted everything down and proceeded to ask more questions.

"Did you and Mr. Baker fight a lot?" Brooke scoffed at this question.

"No we didn't. We almost never fought."

"Ms. Davis can you please explain everything you did yesterday starting from the moment you woke up?"

"Ok…I woke up around 8:30am from a call from Julian. He was wishing me happy anniversary. Then afterwards I did my morning routine; brushed my teeth, showered, drank some coffee. I went to work at around 9:45am down at Clothes over Bros. Um I worked until 6:30 and I got a text from Julian telling me to hurry home for our date. After picking up some flowers, and some Chinese takeout I went back to my apartment. I felt something was off when I started to walk up the stairs….I reached the door and turned the knob only to find that it was already open. There were rose petals leading from the door to my bedroom. I…I opened my bedroom door only to find blood everywhere. It was smeared on my walls, my floor…everywhere. I looked up on my bed and it looked like Julian was fast asleep. I ran to him, crying for him to get up. But when I turned him over I just saw blood pouring out of him….I..I'm sorry but I can't do this. I need to sleep." The officer looked her over and saw how torn over she was about this. He gave a quick nod and thanked her for her help, leaving the room.

Once the officer had left she burst out into tears, grabbing her knees to her chest. Who would do something like this? After her doctor had come to check on her and told her that she was free to go after tomorrow morning, she tried to find some sleep. She managed to fall into a deep sleep after a few hours of just laying in bed.

_Rose petals everywhere. Julian pulled her towards the bed as she fell on top of him. He skillfully slid one of her straps off her shoulder and began to kiss her shoulder sweetly. His left hand fiddled with her pants, unbuttoning it slowly as he massaged her hipbone. He managed to switch them over to make him on top of her. He gave her a sweet smile as he leaned in to kiss her soft lips. It was perfect. Gentle and sweet. All of a sudden Brooke felt very chilly as an unknown gust of wind blew on her. She pulled away from Julian only to find that his face transformed into a man with dark hair, piercing eyes. She didn't move away from his grasp. She simply stared into his eyes. The unknown man gave her a smirk and before she knew it he turned into a monster. His canine teeth elongated, his eyes turned black as his veins bulged out around it. Brooke screamed as loud as she could but before she knew it the monster had plunged its teeth into her neck. _

Brooke gasped as she woke up in a sweat. She looked around only to find herself still in the hospital room . The red numbers flashed 3:00am. She released a breath of air as she drank some water. Just when she was about to slouch back into the bed she felt a pair of cold hands on her hips. Her heart skipped a beat as it started rapidly accelerate. Just when she was about to yell out a bloodcurdling scream, the person quickly placed his hand over mouth. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She managed to turn around and face the evil being only to be faced with the man in her dream. She stared at his face for about a minute forgetting that she was possibly in danger. His face was so familiar, so elegant, so beautiful. His velvety voice interrupted her thoughts and brought her back to reality, "You like what you see? Been dreaming about me lately?" Before Brooke could even answer he swooped towards her and the last thing she saw this man from her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Black. She didn't know if she had her eyes opened or if it was just dark. She was confused, hurt, and lost. Trying to ease her pain, she rubbed the right side of her head. Somehow Brooke was able to find a door in all of the darkness. She opened it only to find herself outside with the moonlight shining bright. As she turned behind her she realized she was at some abandoned warehouse. Her heart started to accelerate once she remembered how she got here. She knew that she was in danger and all she could think of was to run. With all of her might and will she started to run as fast as she could away from the warehouse. It didn't matter that she was still in a hospital gown with no shoes or the fact that she had no idea where she was going, all that matter was that she had to get away from this warehouse. Her running had only lasted 2 minutes before she slammed into a hard cold object. Brooke fell straight on her ass. "Where do you think you are going?" Brooke looked up only to see the creature from her dream eyeing her with a smirk. He was truly beautiful but this time she would not allow herself to get lost in his beauty. She knew she was in danger and she knew that there was something very evil and dangerous about this person…no not person but monster rather. She mustered up all of the strength and courage and slowly got up, coming face to face with this beautiful creature, who's eyes remained locked on her every move.

"I—I…I…who are you?" Brooke hadn't meant to stutter in fact she wasn't one to stutter at all, she didn't want to let the creature in front of her know that she was scared to death. The creature in front of her simply widened his smirk but kept his eyes fixed on her.

"I am the man of your dreams…literally. Otherwise known as Damon." He took one of her shaking hands and gave it a soft kiss as he looked seductively into her eyes. Brooke's heart had skipped a few beats as his lips had touched her soft skin. She could not believe that she was getting swooned by a possible killer. Suddenly she had a new found strength within her. Brooke snatched her hand back and gritted her teeth as she spoke to him.

"Don't touch me. " Damon simply chuckled.

"Feisty, but stupid. I like that in my meals. It adds a certain spice." Brooke's eyes widened as she heard the term 'meal.' She could not have heard correctly. He did not just call her a freaking meal!

"Wha—what are you?" Brooke slowly started to back away.

"Wha-wha-what? Seriously baby you have to stop stuttering, it just makes me want to eat you." He placed heavy emphasis on 'eat.' "I am what you pathetic humans call a vampire." Brooke's adrenaline rushed throughout her body. She immediately started running in the other direction, pumping her legs as fast as she could. Tears were streaming down her face, hitting the sides of her face. This had to be a dream. Before she knew it a cold pair of hands encircled her waist pulling her back into something very hard. "Really? I tell you that I am vampire and you run? Very stupid Brooke, very very stupid. Trust me, running away from me won't help you at all. Vampires tend to be a lot faster than humans." Brooke struggled against Damon's tight grip against his chest.

"Let me go!"

"Hmm…You know what let me think about that….how about—No." More tears started to spill out of Brooke, but she would not give up. She struggled for a good 20 minutes but after a few of Damon's snide comments about him being bored and him actually yawning, she knew that her struggling was futile. Finally she stopped struggling and just let her body fall into him. She was completely worn out and his firm grip on her wrists had left bruises. "Finally! Now I'm going to let you go, but if you so much as even think about running away I won't think twice before snapping your pretty little neck you got that?" Brooke simply gave a nod. She felt his grip slowly loosened around her waist and wrists. She knew that Damon was not bluffing about the whole snapping her neck and she did not want to get him even more mad so she decided to listen to him.

Brooke gently rubbed her wrists as she saw a slight bruise growing. She felt slightly exposed as she felt the wind hit her bare back. Brooke realized that her gown got untied while she was struggling against Damon. She tried to retie her gown but it was useless. Damon, unaware of the small debacle Brooke was having with her gown, grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the dark warehouse. With her other free hand, Brooke tried to hold together her gown at the back. Damon realized that Brooke was lagging behind and abruptly stopped, making Brooke crash into him once again. Damon eyed her and saw that her hand was behind her back. In a flash he was behind her.

Brooke frantically looked around to see where he went. "Having trouble with your hospital gown?" Brooke quickly turned around only to see Damon staring at her with one of his smirks.

"It came undone." Brooke said feeling a little self-conscious with Damon's intense stare on her.

"I guess I can't have my new pet frolicking about in a flimsy hospital gown….although I wouldn't mind the back-side view." Blood flushed to her cheeks. She could not believe how he was treating her. To top it all off mother-nature decided to play against her and send a gust of wind blowing open her gown. Even though it was just a few seconds before Brooke quickly grabbed the two ends of her gown at the back, Damon had seen an eye full of Brooke's rose panty and smooth stomach. Damon chuckled once he saw Brooke's flushed face. Deciding to put her out of her misery for the moment he flashed away behind her and took the two ends at the top of the gown and tied them slowly together. His hands lingered on her neck and slowly slid down her back to the second part of tying the gown, which was set on her lower back. Brooke's heart started to accelerate with his cold touch on her back. Damon noticed her rapid heartbeat and inwardly smirked. Before tying the two strings together, Damon encircled his hands around her stomach. One of his hands dug on the side of her hip underneath her panty. Brooke could feel herself involuntarily get lost within his touch. Her breath hitched in her throat. "You like that don't you?" She felt his warm breath on her neck and could feel the vibrations of his lips as he spoke on her neck.

Damon was thoroughly enjoying himself. She was beautiful, sexy, and different. He had watched her for so long and had longed to touch her, kiss her, fuck her. It had made him sick to watch Julian touch his Brooke and to kiss his Brooke. But now he could do whatever he pleased with her, for she was his, entirely his.

Brooke could not believe what was going on. She felt his hand getting closer and closer to her heated area. Somehow she was able to snap out of this sexual trance and pushed him off of her. She turned around to face him and gave him a dirty look. She didn't care that he was a freaking vampire, or that he could possibly snap her neck in a matter of seconds, or that he was incredibly sexy. She was not going to be treated as some sex doll. Damon was shocked by her attitude, but masked it with his usual air of arrogance and sarcasm. "What? You didn't like it? So that moan or rapid heart rate had nothing to do with your enjoyment of my hands?"

Brooke scoffed at his cockiness. She could not believe the balls this guy had to think that she actually enjoyed him touching her. In all honesty Brooke really did enjoy his touch, really enjoyed it. But she was not going to let him get the satisfaction of knowing that he pleasured her. "You actually think that was enjoyment for me? That was absolute torture." Brooke spat out walking with confidence towards him. Damon's eyes darkened. Brooke knew that her big mouth had got her into more shit than before. She could see the demeanor in Damon's attitude start to change.

"You have no idea what torture is and if you keep being so disagreeable you will really know what it feels like to be tortured." Brooke swallowed hard. She could see something very dark and evil in his eyes and she knew that he was serious. Suddenly Brooke felt intense wind on her face and her surroundings blurred. Once she gained her balanced she realized that Damon had used his super speed to get back to the dark warehouse. Except this time it wasn't so dark. One of the lights were illuminated and provided little light. Brooke remained in the spot Damon had left her. She did not want to anger him more than she already did. Before she knew it she fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke lifted her head up as she felt a ray of light fall upon her eyes. Slowly opening her eyes she took in her surroundings. She was no longer in the warehouse rather she was in a moving car. The brunette immediately shot up and looked out the window to get a clue to where she was. "Ah finally you're awake. You were out cold for a good 5 hours. If it weren't for my impeccable ability to hear your beating heart I would have thought you were dead." Brooke looked to her left to see that Damon was driving.

"Where are we?" Brooke swallowed as she noticed her raspy her voice became. She stretched her neck to rid away the kinks and knots from awkwardly sleeping in the same positions for several hours.

"We are currently in Nowheresvilles otherwise known as off the border of Georgia."

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to a small town in Wisconsin."

"Why are we going there?"

"Stop asking so many questions." Brooke realized that she was pushing her luck with that question so decided to keep quiet. She noticed she was no longer in her hospital gown but in a pair of True Religion skinny jeans and her own Clothes over Bros off-the-shoulder blouse. She noted how well put together her outfit was and expensive as she marveled at her new Gucci custom made boots that adorned her feet. Just then it hit her how she had changed clothes since she was asleep. Panic shot through her at the thought of Damon undressing her and seeing her naked. Damon must have noticed the acceleration in her heart rate so he decided to answer the impending question in her head.

"I had a friend down in Mystic fall where the warehouse was. She dressed you while you were asleep. I was a complete gentleman." He smirked as he finished his sentence, flashing his pearly whites. Brooke let a sigh of relief.

Hours had passed by before Brooke realized she hadn't eaten for almost an entire day. Damon noted her growling stomach and pulled into a local bar. Brooke quickly looked around to get a better sense of where she was but all she could see was a sign that flashed in big red lights, 'Al's Diner. ' The diner did not look too classy as there were a row of motorcycles parked out front and banged up pick-up trucks. Damon's flashy car sure did stick it out. Before Brooke could even open her door, Damon was there in a flash holding the door open for her. If it weren't for the fact that he had kidnapped her from her hospital bed and might possibly be Julian's murderer and is a blood sucking monster she would have thought that to be a very gentlemanly sweet gesture. Brooke eyed him and made sure to slide out of the car without touching him.

Much to Brooke's dismay, Damon had others plans. He swung his arm over her shoulder casually and gently whispered in her ear. "We are a couple on a road trip heading West. You will act as my girlfriend and if you dare make a scene, I will not only rip your head off but every 28 beating hearts in that diner. You got that?" Brooke merely murmured a 'yes.' "Very good. Now smile love." She could feel him smirk into her hair as his lips brushed the side of her head.

The two casually sauntered into the diner. A couple of biker guys whistled at Brooke as she walked by but soon retreated as Damon sent them a death glare. They slid into a booth with two menus already set out for them. They were soon greeted with a tall skanky blonde girl wearing shorts that barely covered her ass and a shirt that wasn't much of a shirt at all. The blonde was immediately enamored by Damon's beauty and quickly turned up the flirting. Damon noticed how she was ogling him and decided to play along. "Hi there my name is Nancy and I will be serving you tonight. Are you ready to order?" Brooke took notice to the blonde's blatant eye sexing with Damon and was quite appalled.

"Well hi there to you too Nancy." Damon greeted as his eyes lingered on her nametag down to her other body parts. "I know what I'm going to have. Brooke sweetheart, have you decided?" It was at that moment Nancy realized that there was another person sitting across from Damon. Brooke had a feeling that Damon was referring to having Nancy as a meal. Albeit Brooke didn't particularly have much positive feelings towards the waitress but she didn't believe that she deserved to die and be Damon's meal.

"Um I'll have the cheeseburger with a side of fries." The waitress snorted out loud and scribbled down her order. Brooke simply bit her tongue and glared at her.

"And what will you have handsome?" Nancy leaned towards him giving him a good view of her rack. Damon smirked and coyly responded.

"I think you know what I want." Nancy mindlessly giggled.

"Well you can have that once my shift is over which is in about an hour. What can I get you in the meantime?"

"How about a cold beer on tap and a cheeseburger as well." He ended his order with a wink and the waitress giggled once again and sashayed her hips towards the kitchen.

"Are you going to kill her?" Brooke asked as soon as the waitress was out of sight. This made Damon widen his smile.

"Maybe. A vampires gotta eat somehow right? And plus she's going to enjoy it."

"I don't see how being drained to death is enjoyable." Brooke quipped back.

"Oh that yeah that's not so much fun. But the events prior to that are definitely going to be enjoyable for her." Brooke scrunched her eyebrows, not catching on to what he meant and then it hit her. Her eyes widened in shock.

"You are disgusting."

"Are you jealous or something? Because if you are I could just skip to the sucking her blood." Brooke was just about to respond but their food arrived. Nancy seductively set Damon's cheeseburger and beer down in front of him.

"Here's one thick juicy saucy delicious cheeseburger for you and here is your cold beer." Her hand brushed against his inner thigh as she set his beer down.

"Thank you Nancy." Damon flashed his pearly whites at her before winking at her. She almost fell from her knees going weak. Brooke getting annoyed by the minute with her hunger growing and the blonde's carelessness to not realize that this man was not a man at all but a monster who was soon going to be the death of her, literally. Brooke cleared her throat aloud seemingly getting Nancy out of her trance.

"And here is your burger and fries." She dropped the food carelessly in front of Brooke. Brooke could not believe how ill-mannered this waitress was.

"Thanks…Bitch." Brooke whispered the 'bitch' part to herself, but of course Damon heard and chuckled at Brooke's feistiness.

Brooke had quickly devoured the sandwich, not realizing how hungry she truly was. As she started on her fries she noticed that Damon too was eating. "How can you eat normal food if you are a….you know…" Damon popped in one of her fries into his mouth earning a slight glare from Brooke.

"A vampire. As long as I sustain a healthy amount of human blood in this fantastic body of mine, my body functions pretty normal." Brooke, suddenly intrigued by Vampirism, questioned on about his species.

"So does that mean you can reproduce?" Damon chuckled, taking a sip of his beer.

"No we can't. But we love to try." Brooke rolled her eyes and finished up her fries with the help of Damon. Once they were both done they began to both get up and walk towards the car. Brooke was thankful and figured that he must have forgotten about the waitress. But as she started to sit in the car he pulled her back and looked deep into her eyes. "You will stay in the car and you will not get out under any circumstance." Brooke could feel her mind go blank as he stared into her eyes. It was as if he was inside her head. Damon then closed the door leaving Brooke alone in the car and walked back into the diner.

Brooke knew that this was the perfect opportunity to escape and get help. Her hand went towards the door handle and noticed that it was unlocked. It was too perfect. He had left her alone in an unlocked car. It was as if he trusted her to not even try to escape. Boy was he wrong she thought. She tried to open the door but something in her would not allow her to do so. She willed herself to try again to open the door but for some reason she couldn't. Some unforeseen force was holding her back and the sad part was that she believed it was her own self that wasn't allowing her to open the car door.

Just then she saw some movement toward the back of the dark alley of the diner. She squinted her eyes and saw the back of Damon's head. Then she saw a hand sliding down his back clutching onto his ass. She knew it was Nancy. Brooke wanted to look away but was enamored by the movements of Damon against Nancy.

Damon slammed Nancy against the hard brick wall earning a moan from the waitress. She started to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants, while he worked on her shorts and underwear. She was sloppily kissing him everywhere wanting to get more of him. She could feel his hardness against her thigh. Nancy took her hand and started rubbing him trying to get a measure of his length. This just caused her to moan even more. Just then he removed her hands and hitched her up spreading her legs open. Nancy wrapped her legs around him. Damon grunted at her warmth and began to pound into her merciless. Nancy bit her lips as a scream of pleasure escaped her.

Brooke could not believe what was going on right in front of her. She felt as if she was intruding on someone's privacy. She looked away but it was as if something was calling her to look back. She lifted her head up only to see Damon staring straight at her as he rammed himself into the hyperventilating blonde over and over again. Brooke could feel herself get wet. It was as if he was showing her what he could do to her. Just the thought of him inside her made her get completely wet. She swallowed hard as to get rid of these feelings. Just then she saw his face contort as his eyes became dark and his veins bulged around his eyes. Brooke gasped out loud as her heart began beating very fast as she knew what was about to happen next. She quickly looked away only to see a glimpse of him attacking Nancy's neck. She wanted to scream, get out of the car, run, yell for help, DO something. Not just sit there dumbfounded without any ability to move. Sitting there helplessly. There was absolutely nothing she could do.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : SORRY SORRY SORRY! I know I am a terrible but things just got really busy lately with my first year of college as a freshman! But thank you so much for the reviews I really really really love them and the personal messages some of you guys sent Anyways here is the chapter…I apologize for all the grammatical and syntax errors its pretty late and I just wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible. Alright well enjoy this chapter!**

Green-brown- blue. That was Brooke's scenery for the past 4 hours with flashes of the sky, trees and grass, as they sped along the highway. Her temple was pressed against the window, willing herself to forget what she saw between the monster sitting a mere two and half feet away from her and the now drained and dead waitress. She could still smell the metallic horrific smell of blood even though there was not a drop of blood to be seen anywhere. The usual talkative charismatic Brooke Davis hadn't spoke a word since he slid into the car. Brooke couldn't decide if it was based on fear or anger that prevented her from murmuring a single word to Damon, but nonetheless she kept her mouth shut and made little movement.

Every now and then Damon would glance over at Brooke, just waiting for her next movement. He knew the silence must have been killing her and he also knew how stubborn the pretty brunette could be. Chuckling softly to himself, he glanced at Brooke only to see her lips pursed tightly. His chuckle turned into laughter as he watched Brooke's annoyance become apparent even more. She shifted uncomfortably and glanced at the laughing monster as her mouth curved downwards. Brooke could not believe that he was laughing at _her. _Annoyance and anger bubbled within her just waiting to explode. Brave enough, Brooke gave him a full front glare as she crossed her arms tightly against her chest. His laughter abased to a smirk and a knowing look. "Is there something you have to say princess?"

Brooke just about exploded when she heard the relaxed but arrogance in his voice. She wanted to slap that arrogant smirk off his stupid face, but she refrained herself and simply tightened her grip on her arms and shifted towards the window, facing her back towards him. Damon, annoyed at the fact she ignored him, grabbed her thigh and pushed it towards him making Brooke almost fall over in his lap. She quickly balanced herself and gave one of her infamous Brooke Davis glares. "Don't touch me." The coldness in her voice could have frozen hell.

Damon simply smirked as he enjoyed the fire burning in her eyes. She was so fiery and feisty and god oh so beautiful. "And here I was thinking you wanted me to touch you after your peeping tom act on my rendez vous with blondie. Hmm I guess your accelerated heart beats and your delicious smell of arousal had nothing to do with me." Brooke just about saw red after those words left his lips. Anger took over the fear and she exploded.

"How dare you! You KILLED that girl and you forced me to watch it! I couldn't understand why I wouldn't run away from the car or look away from you and then I realized that it was because of YOU! You somehow were able to get me to do that…I don't know how you did but I know it was you! And now here you are acting as if you didn't just rip apart some girl's neck and kill an innocent being! You are SICK and FOUL and for you to think I would ever want you to touch _me _is a big joke!" Just then the car swerved to the side of the road and abruptly stopped. In a matter of seconds Brooke was pulled out of the car and slammed against the car door. Immediately, the hot tempered brunette regretted her words, realizing that her mouth probably just might get her killed. Damon's cold menacing eyes pierced through her eyes as he gripped the collar of her blouse.

"You've got quite a tongue there princess. Might as well put it to good use." Before Brooke could even respond she felt Damon's cold lips crash on her soft warm lips. She immediately clamped down her lips and pushed her hands against his chest. She knew her strength was nothing compared to his but she would not give up without a fight. Damon willed her lips apart with his tongue trying to taste some of her and pressed into her more, forcing her hands to retreat. Getting frustrated with Brooke's persistence of denying him entrance to her mouth, he let out a deep growl and pulled back a few inches away to allow his hand movement up her shirt. Brooke inwardly shivered at the coldness of his hands against her flat stomach but kept her lips tightly closed. He resumed kissing her unmoving lips and began to smirk as he explored her perfect body. Just then his hand went straight from her stomach to her breasts. Brooke tried scratching him on his arms and back-anything to harm him but nothing seemed to affect him. Finally, Damon grabbed both of her arms in one swift movement with his left hand and pulled them above her head. His right hand resumed the exploration of her breast and slowly snuck his hand under her bra and gave a quick pinch to one of her nipples. Brooke yelped against his lips, giving Damon a perfect chance to thrust his tongue in her mouth. He couldn't help but moan as he kneaded her breasts and explored her delicious mouth.

She felt his tongue playing with hers, trying to make her participate in their very heated kiss, but she refused to do such a thing. Brooke could feel his hands moving downwards to the edge of her jeans. She felt him push down her jeans a little and began to massage her hip bone. She knew what he was going to do and she did not want to give him the pleasure of feeling her. Thinking quickly, she started to kiss back surprising Damon completely. He responded more fervently as she lulled his tongue back into her mouth in the position she wanted. She then bit down as hard as she could on his tongue, tasting a sweet warm fluid, which turned out to be Damon's blood. Damon withdrew his hands from her jeans and quickly stepped back holding his mouth in his hands. He spit out the small pool of blood created in his mouth. Brooke took this time to run into the car and lock the doors quickly. Her shaking hands fumbled against the keys as she roared the engine to life. By this time, Damon was at the driver's side banging on the door yelling furiously. Just when he was about to yank off the door, Brooke accelerated forward hitting 80mph in a matter of seconds. She could hear the engine screech disagreeably at the quick change in speed. Her heart was beating so fast from the adrenaline running through her. She could not believe how fast she was able to get in the car without him catching her.

Brooke was soon pushing 150mph as she tried to get as much distance as she could from where they had stopped. She wasn't stupid enough to think that even without a car he could probably catch up to her so her best bet was to drive the car as fast and as a far as she could. After an hour had passed and without a sign of Damon, Brook slowed the car down to 100mph as to not overheat the engine and glanced at the time. It was almost midnight and pitch black except for the ten feet in front of the car. She glanced around the car looking for some sort of communication but to her dismay saw nothing. She passed a few signs and realized that she was nearing the border of Wisconsin. Bright lights started to seep through the darkness. It was the first sign of civilization and Brooke's heart almost skipped a beat with relief overcoming her. She discovered the lights were from a shady gas station and she quickly pulled in and parked in front of an empty gas pump.

Brooke ran out of the car and towards the convenience store. Bells rang as she opened the door. She looked around for someone and immediately saw a lanky middle aged man sitting on a stool by the register. She sighed in relief and approached the man. "Excuse me, I really need to use your phone it's an emergency." The man just stared at her with no response. Brooke was getting impatient and really just needed to call the police. "Hello! I need to use the phone please It really is an emergency" still no reply. Frustrated Brooke just reached over to grab the phone next his elbow. While doing so the chair moved ever so slightly only to reveal two punctured holes in his neck with blood smeared on his collar bone. Tears immediately spilled out of her eyes and she quickly dialed 9-1-1 only to be met by silence. No ringtone. Without thinking twice Brooke slammed down the phone and peeked out the window to see the car unoccupied. She did a quick glance around the parking lot and made a run for it towards the car.

As soon as she was in the car she locked the doors and gunned the engine to life, just when she was about to press on the gas Damon was in front of the car. He had a menacing look on his face and his eyes were dark with anger and coldness. She looked at him while more tears started to fall out of her eyes and pressed the gas while closing her eyes. But to her surprise the car seemed to not move at all, she opened her eyes and saw Damon's hand on the hood of the car looking more pissed off than ever. She knew she was in deep shit and prayed that by some miracle she would be able to escape. In a flash the window broke with shards of glass flying everywhere. Brooke let out a scream as she shielded her face and body with her hands. Damon effortlessly unlocked the door and pulled a shaking Brooke out of the car.

"Now you've really pissed me off." His veins bulged around his black eyes as his canines elongated. With all of her strength she could muster up she pushed, scratched, and threw her body violently trying to escape from his grips but it was useless. He violently plunged his teeth deep in the crook of her neck. Brooke let out a bloodcurdling scream and thrashed against him until black dots began to appear in her vision. With the continued drainage of her blood, Brooke fell into blackness as her body went limp in his arms.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Once again sorry for the grammatical and syntax errors its like 4am and my eyes are about to fall out of my eyes. Haha..anyways please review and happy new years**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. I do realize that I suck at updating but I've been debating for a while how I wanted to take this chapter. Anyways I appreciate all the lovely reviews and messages and also all the people who favorited this story and me Its nice to know that people somewhat enjoy what I write! Anyways enough of this mushy lovey stuff and on with the chappie! Happy reading!**

_She was beautiful. Absolutely stunning. Her hair was sprawled out onto the silk pillow with just a tendril falling on her cheek. Damon couldn't help but stare and watch the beauty lay on his bed. After resisting the urge to touch her for hours, he caved and walked over to the side of the bed. He could tell she was completely unconscious with her deep steady breaths. He gently brushed away the hair in her face and began to caress her soft cheek with the back of his fingers. He knew his anger had gotten the best of him last night, but he completely lost it when she tried to run him over. Did she really think that she could out run him? She didn't realize that Damon would never let his most loved and prized possession leave so easily. But he would make her understand now that she was with him in his own home. He could feel her slowly start to stir and immediately flashed out of the room, locking the door behind him. _

Minutes later Brooke opened her eyes timidly and propped herself up on her elbows. Panic struck her once again and she immediately jumped out of bed scanning the room she was in. The first thing her eyes saw was a grand door carved with intricate designs. She knew that was probably her worst bet to escape so her eyes shifted towards the remaining of the room. There was a large vintage wardrobe with gold knobs, an elegant Victorian black sofa, a small door that led to the bathroom, a queen size bed with silk red sheets that she had just moments ago been unconscious on, a small night table with curved up table legs, and a glass door leading to what appeared to be a balcony. "Perfect." Brooke whispered to herself as her eyes settled on the balcony door. Just when she started walking towards the balcony, the front door swung open revealing a petite red-headed girl.

"Oh, miss is awake." Brooke, who was now on her ass from the unexpected disruption, started to pull herself up and looked warily at the girl who couldn't be a year over 16. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. Are you ok?" Still not fully convinced that this girl was completely innocent but slowly warming up to the red-head's aura of kindness, Brooke slowly replied as she rubbed her bum.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Good good, now you mustn't stand too close to the balcony door it's a bit chilly outside and you could catch a cold. Master Salvatore told me specifically to make sure that you were well and fit, and it wouldn't do to have Miss sick with a cold now would it?" Before Brooke could get a word in the red head simply chuckled good naturedly before rambling on. "Oh yes its 3 o'clock already! We must get you some lunch! You must be starved and weak after the night you had. Come along now and follow me. I've already started the water for your bath with jasmine flowers, I hope you don't mind the scent but they are Master Salvatore's favorite so I thought it was a good idea. And after you finish your bath, I will lay out your clothes—"

"STOP!" Brooke's head was spinning with the nonstop ramble of the girl in front of her. She had no clue what was going on and all she wanted to do was run out onto the balcony and escape but this girl in front of her wouldn't stop for a second to allow Brooke to gather her thoughts. The red-head was taken a back and immediately clamped her mouth shut. Seeing the slight fear in the little girl's eyes Brooke softened up. "Who are you?" Immediately the red-head's face was cleared from fear and replaced with happiness.

"Oh forgive me miss! How very rude of me! My name is Lucy and I am a helper here at Salvatore Mansion and have been working here for 2 years now!" She finished excitedly and proudly.

"Ok Lucy, my name is Brooke and I really need your help. I need to find a way to leave, can you help me?" As soon as the words left Brooke's mouth, Lucy's face contorted into one of shock and confusion.

"But why would miss want to leave?"

"Why would I want to leave?" Scoffing at the ridiculous question, Brooke continued with a tone of disbelief. "Because your _master_ is a monster! I can't stay here or god knows what will happen to me. You look so young, you should come with me. Please, we can go to the police and then we both can go back home. You must have parents who are worried sick about you and you would be free from this place." The event that followed was one that Brooke was definitely not expecting. Lucy's bottom lip began to tremble as fat tears started to slip out of her bright green eyes. The red-head slowly backed away from Brooke hitting her back against the majestic door as if to create distance between her and the ludicrous idea her new mistress had just proposed.

"Leave master? No-no I can't. Master would be so terribly infuriated with me and-and this is my home. I can't leave! I just can't. I don't have parents…I won't have anywhere to go! Please! Please don't say such horrible things!" The petite girl started to ball her eyes out and tremble with absolute fear. Brooke, completely flabbergasted by the young girl's reaction, walked over to Lucy and awkwardly caressed her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. Please stop crying." Brooke said as gently as she could. Within a matter of seconds the red-headed girl bounced up and gave a huge smile.

"Oh it's ok miss! People make mistakes! Now, if you would please hop into the bath I prepared for you…you are starting to smell." Lucy ended with a whisper. Brooke scrunched up her eyebrows and tilted her head towards her left shoulder to get a good sniff.

After one whiff, Brooke decided that her escape plan would have to be delayed. Clearly, Lucy would be of no help and would probably prevent her from leaving so Brooke decided to stall and just follow Lucy's instructions for now.

Following behind Lucy into the bathroom, Brooke's breath was taken away. The bathroom was as big as her living room in Tree Hill and Brooke was definitely not poor to say the least. This bathroom was everything any girl could wish for. It was grand and elegant with a balanced décor of modern and nineteenth century influences. The counter was filled with expensive perfumes, lotions, cosmetics, hair products, and pretty much everything that a girl would need. Despite the plentiful amounts of products on the counter it was all very organized and clean. Brooke's eyes shifted towards the bathtub where Lucy was now standing.

"Wow…"

"Do you like it?" The petite red-head asked looking a little insecure.

"It's so beautiful. How could anyone hate it?" Lucy smiled and bent down to test the temperature of the water in the bath. After deciding it was the perfect temperature she turned back to Brooke.

"Alright, I already set the bath up with all the necessary soaps and fragrances. Just take off your clothes and place it in that hamper. Your robe and towel is hanging right by the tub and when you are finished there is a wardrobe filled with clothes that is all yours to wear. If you are not satisfied with what's in there please let me know and I will get you more of whatever you need."

"Thanks Lucy…this is all so much-it really isn't necessary."

"Don't be silly! I'm so glad Miss likes it because if Miss likes it then Miss will want to stay! I just want you to be happy and feel comfortable." Brooke started to feel guilty, knowing that the second she was presented an opportunity to leave she was going to take it. She only wished there was some way she could reason with Lucy into leaving this wretchedly beautiful place. Brooke gave a slight smile to Lucy. "If you need anything just let me know I'll be waiting outside in your bedroom. Take your time." With that Lucy left, shutting the door behind her.

Brooke took this time to look around more leisurely, brushing her finger tips along the beauty products on the counter. She decided that it was probably time to bathe before the water got cold. Feeling uncomfortable with being completely naked and vulnerable in an unknown place, despite Lucy's affectionate personality, Brooke walked over to the bathroom door and locked the door securing it shut.

She tied her hair up in a loose bun with one of the hair-ties she found on the counter. She then peeled off her blouse, jeans, and undergarments and tossed them in the hamper Lucy showed her. Walking timidly on her toes, she stepped into the pool of pleasure. As soon as she settled in she let out a sigh of content. She could feel all of her muscles relaxing as the soothing ailments and hot water washed over every nook of her body.

With the relaxing atmosphere, Brooke's mind traveled to her past few days. Julian's death, the heartache of losing her lover, the hospital, the warehouse, the blood-so much blood, the gas station incident, being bitten, and Damon all rushed to her mind. Her breaths became heavy as she could feel her heart clench from her loss and all what she had dealt with in the matter of four days. Her pink lips began to shake as a loud sob started to take over. And then all at once she broke down. Hot tears spilled out of her red hazel eyes dripping down her chin. Brooke brought her knees up to her naked chest and hugged herself, attempting to comfort herself. The water splashed slightly around her body as she adjusted herself.

Her mind was whirling with memories of Julian. She remembered their first date as an official couple. He had taken her to the Rivercourt, it was one of her favorite places to go to when she was in high-school. It was very simple but romantic. Julian had set up dinner on one of the benches with a vase of flowers placed right in the middle. He laid tender kisses on the side of her neck as she smiled in excitement at all the delectable food, especially the apple pie. There was a projector set up ready to play a movie. It was one of her favorite moments with Julian.

He was perfect for her. He was good for her. He loved her. She had started to fall in love with him. Now he's dead.

After her and Lucas broke up because of his inability to chose between her and her best friend, Peyton, Brooke had closed up her heart. She threw herself into school and parties once she got into college. Her rule was to study hard but party hardier. Boys were merely a pass time and nothing more. But Julian was the one exception who was able to chip away her steadily built wall and changed her views on boys. He was patient and waited for when she was ready to be in a relationship. He was so incredibly goofy. In their sophomore year of college Brooke had invited him to a costume party for Halloween that someone was throwing on campus. Everyone was dressed in sexy leotards, bared chests for the guys, tight leather pants, but Julian Baker was dressed in an onesie puppy suit. He had brown floppy ears attached to his head and black kohl on the tip of his nose with sprinkled freckles on his cheeks. He was the epitome of cuteness and the most ridiculed that night. He had done all of that just to make Brooke laugh…it was always for Brooke.

Brooke tried stifling another loud sob as her mind went down memory lane. She missed Julian so much. She just wanted to snuggle into his warm chest and have his arms tightly wrapped around her, keeping her safe from the world's evils. He had always kept her safe; he was her best friend and her boyfriend

Her head continued to spin with sorrow and longing for Julian that she could feel herself lose control. More flashes of sweet but lost moments stormed through her mind. All the late nights Julian had stayed up with her just to keep her company while she worked for her clothing line. All the days he would simply text her 'good morning' and 'good night,' never missing a single text. Tears kept on spilling out of her eyes as she clutched them down with her head still locked in between her knees. She just wanted to feel him, to be held by Julian, to be comforted by him. She tried to focus on his touches the way he would gently wrap his arms around her and pull her in closely to his chest. She could practically feel his arms around her, lifting her up into his chest. It felt so real. She could feel the cold sheets of his bed wrap around her as he settled himself next to her. She felt Julian's rough but gentle hands caress her head as she imagined being snug tightly into his chest. She felt the sensations as his hands dipped lower onto the small of her back soothing away the stress, while kissing her bare shoulder. Her heart fluttered at each gentle touch.

'I have finally reached insanity' she told herself as she saw how her body was responding by just mere thoughts. She wanted to forever stay in his arms—close to him listening to his gentle heart beats as she had often done on Sunday mornings. She snuggled closer to place her head right on his chest, hearing his sharp intake of breath with her body pressed against his. Brooke waited for that soft lull she often fell asleep to, but there was nothing. She tried going further into her imagination, into her memories, trying to pull up his heart beat…but she couldn't. Her eyebrows furrowed not understanding why her mind would not let her peacefully conjure this feeling, this moment with her pretend Julian. But those thoughts were soon forgotten with kisses trailing from her shoulder to her neck. She could feel him kissing more possessively as he sucked below her ear. A quiet moan escaped her mouth, relishing in the sensations that was overcoming her. Her moan had seemed to encourage Julian as his hands tightened his grip ever so slightly pushing her body further into him. She could feel every inch of desire he felt for her making her stomach tighten in knots. She knew she was going crazy feeling everything she was through just thought provocation. But she didn't care. This place was better than the world she was in moments ago. All she wanted to do was get lost in Julian's warmth and sensual touches.

Brooke brought her hands up to his chest and snuck it underneath his shirt. Julian would always go crazy when she did that. She felt more daring than she usually would be and trailed her finger nails down his chest. She was surprised at how realistic the touches were. She heard an almost animalistic growl and before she knew it she felt herself being pushed into the bed with Julian's body on top of her. She knew it was strange for Julian to have ever done something like this but still her eyes remained closed. Julian seemed to have taken a beat as he tried to control himself before leaning in to lay his lips on Brooke.

Once Brooke felt the soft lips on hers she immediately responded with a fiercer complexion. She took his lips in and sucked on them in desire and desperation not wanting to lose this figment of her mind. Her mind seemed to respond to her desire as Julian became heatedly involved, calculating his every move trying not to lose control. He slipped his skilled tongue into her heated mouth and explored her thoroughly rubbing it against her own. Brooke wanted more of him and she knew that her Julian wanted more of her with his groans of pleasure into her mouth. She was practically floating with pleasure flowing through her bloodstream. This was all too perfect. She could feel herself getting lost within the imaginary kisses and touches. But she wanted more much more than what he was giving her. With her long legs she wrapped them around his waist and started moving against his groin. She heard him growl with desire as his he kissed her with more intensity, moving his hands to her breasts. She wanted him inside her…she wanted to see how far her mind would take her…how far she could pretend to be happy with Julian. She had to tell him out loud; even if it was all fake she had to do it for herself.

"I need you…I need to feel you inside of me." She heard his breath get heavy as his hands trailed down to her waist grabbing it, pushing it closer to his clothed groin. He brought his lips to her ear and sexily whispered.

"Brooke, you have no idea how much _I want you._" Alarms went off in her head, breaking her away from her fantasy. _That _was not Julian's voice. Apart of her told her that it was ok it's just a figment of her imagination to keep on going, but the other part of her brain (the more reasonable and sane part) told her to open her eyes and face reality. She followed the latter and was greatly taken aback when she saw none other than Damon Salvatore staring at her with lustful eyes while hovering above her.

Brooke had to blink back a few times to assure herself that she was in the real world…and then she screamed. So loudly that Damon immediately rolled off her clamping his ears with his hand. "What the fuck are you doing?" Brooke yelled at him while gathering the sheets around her naked body. She stumbled out of the familiar bed she had just a few hours ago been passed out on. Her brain noted that she was in the same room as before with her eyes quickly scanning the room.

Damon lazily propped himself up on one elbow leaning on his side with his shirt wide open and his pants unbuttoned. "I think you very well know what _we_ were doing...or about to do." Brooke was fuming, she couldn't understand how she had gotten from the bathtub back to the bedroom and with Damon nonetheless. Everything she felt it was all in her mind wasn't it? It couldn't have been…Damon. She felt violated, betrayed, and guilty for exploiting her memories of Julian with a monster. With all the hate she had she glared at him with fire burning in her eyes.

"How dare you! How dare you take advantage of me like that! You are nothing but a monster!" Brooke gripped the sheets around her tighter as she yelled out her words trying to build some shield of modesty. Damon slithered off the bed and sauntered over right in front of her with Brooke still shooting daggers at him through her hazel eyes. He assessed her looking her up and down before rolling his eyes.

"Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes. You enjoyed it as much as I did. I'm only surprised that it took you that long to realize that I wasn't your precious incompetent little Julian. You and I both know that he was never able to make you feel the types of pleasures like I just did." He gave her a smirk that only fueled her anger even more.

"The only reason that I might have enjoyed it was because I truly thought it was Julian. Now knowing that it was you the only thing I feel is disgusted." Brooke let out in an icy even tone looking him straight in the eye. Brooke could have sworn she saw hurt flash through his cold blue eyes before it was masked to its indifference. It seemed like he was battling with his emotions to stay in control before opening his mouth.

"Lucy." Seconds later the red-headed popped her head in the door frame looking attentive.

"Yes Master what can I do for you?"

"Lucy, take Miss Davis- clothe her and then bring her downstairs for dinner. I have business to attend to and will be back in a couple of hours. If Miss Davis is not being agreeable lock her in the dungeon." His eyes remained locked on Brooke throughout the whole time.

"Of course Master." Lucy elegantly bowed before ushering Brooke towards the wardrobe. Once Brooke's back was turned towards Damon she felt the after affects of his swift exist out of her room. Letting out a breath of air she didn't realize she was holding, Brooke couldn't help but think of what had just happened.

**A.N. YES finally an ending where Brooke doesn't black out to oblivion haha. I hope you guys enjoyed it…that whole kissing scene was super hard to write with Brooke being all oblivious to reality but hopefully it came out alright. I know this chapter is a little longer than my usual chapters I just wanted to thank all of you who have stuck around… and to all the newbies who just started reading well thanks!**


End file.
